


One Week - GW

by Raevehn



Series: One Week [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Music, Relena being Relena, Song: One Week (Barenaked Ladies), letter never sent, mentions of relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: The characters of Gundam Wing look back on the last week since a significant event in their lives. Some canon, some shipping. Will hopefully have an Episode Zero chapter for each character in addition to show/fandom things. Loosely inspired by the song "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. Think of them as "letters never sent".
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: One Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Relena - Episode Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Relena is first up! I thought about doing it proper with Heero first, but I've been wanting to start with Relena's since I came up with this idea. Expect another Relena chapter in the future. First up are the Episode Zero stories.

** One Week **

_It's been one week since_ I saw you; the young boy who suddenly appeared at my school.

Who were you? Were you another war orphan? Others at my school wish that we would stop bringing in more war orphans. I wish people wouldn’t look down on the less fortunate with such contempt. It’s not your fault that you were born into a different social class than us.

 _Five days since_ I heard you talking about my family’s home.

Why do you know my home? What are you planning? I couldn’t help but listening, but I’m just so confused. Why are you seeking refuge?

 _Three days since_ I became obsessed with watching you.

You were so mysterious. You didn’t talk to anyone; you were always by yourself. Yet, I felt a strange connection to you. You weren’t like anyone else at my school; I wanted to know more about you. About the mysterious boy who suddenly appeared and spoke of my family’s home.

 _Yesterday I_ witnessed an attack.

I was thinking about the mysterious boy at school – you. I had heard about a terrorist attacks that were happening; something about mobile suits. I wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings when it happened; but there was an explosion and then I was found by someone, a terrorist? They tried to use me as a ransom. It was then I knew for sure there was no way you could be involved with these people. I was saved by a Prince of the Stars, yet another mysterious man in my life; he called me princess as if it were my actual title.

 _It will still be two days until_ I see you again.

It wasn’t how I wanted to see you; it was at the gate of the school. You were staring in my direction on the roof, as if you were saying a silent good bye. You were gone by the time I got to the gate; I never got to know your name. I never got to introduce myself. I will no longer hesitate when I meet someone, I will say to them:

**“My name is Relena Darlian. What’s yours?”**


	2. Duo - Episode Zero (Maxwell Church)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo reflects on being taken in by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duo's Episode Zero, while only one chapter, is actually just long enough for two chapters of this series. I really wanted to focus on his connection with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. They're a huge part of who he is and I feel like other than Episode Zero you really don't get a feel for why Duo is who he is. I feel like fics don't touch on it a lot either.

** One Week**

_It's been one week since_ I was almost caught stealing food. 

Y'know it really sucks being a kid, especially since I was fending for myself and the other kids. Adults sneer at us, chase us away, throw rocks at us; we were just kids; orphans even! We just wanted food.

_Five days since_ our home was destroyed and you took me in. 

I am forever thankful to you and Sister Helen. I tried so hard to behave for you Father Maxwell. The clothes were weird; but I did like what Sister Helen did with my hair – easier to move around with it braided! It's perfect and no longer gets in my way. I know I’m not supposed to steal anymore, but I don’t like the idea of begging; it’s more shameful than stealing.

_Three days since_ Sister Helen caught me after a fight and you lectured me.

I know she’s worried about me. No adult wanted me; only you and Sister Helen cared. I don’t mean to get in these fights, they started it and I was just defending honor. I-I don’t smell like a sewer! I’m not a sewer rat!

_Yesterday I_ told you my opinions on God.

You were just looking out for me, and trying to get me to understand “God”. But, there’s so many dead people around, that it’s hard to believe in your god. I know you were surprised by my announcement that I believe in Shinigami – the God of Death.

_It will still be two days until_ our lives change forever.

We didn’t know it. We didn’t see it coming. I wish I could turn back time… I wish your God had given us a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little more challenging than Relena, who came super easy to me. But I wanted to really wanted to highlight this relationship. I rewrote sections multiple times because it either sounded like teenage Duo or just wasn't the emotions I was looking for with kid Duo. I left it on a weird "cliff hanger". There was no way to easily end this without getting into the next part.


	3. Heero - Episode Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero reflects on his first mission as a gundam pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with these next chapters a little bit. There wasn't enough left to do a second Duo chapter and I was really wanting to do an Operation Meteor chapter but ugh, it's too short. So I'm pulling Heero's chapter from that one. Also, I do realize most of this mission is seen in Endless Waltz. :x

** One Week **

_It’s been one week since_ I was given my first mission.

It seemed simple enough. Go in, set explosives, retreat, activate the explosives.

_Five days since_ I got to location and began the final recon.

I finished scoping out my entrance, the guard rotation, blind spots and of course, my retreat.

_Three days since_ I met the small little girl and her dog.

She was an odd sight where I was. She was full of hope and life; no perception of the war going on around her; innocent.

_Yesterday I_ buried a small puppy.

My mission had gone off perfectly; I was never trained to pay any attention to civilians. But that girl and her puppy… she was an unexpected outcome. I cried as I buried the puppy. Her building was destroyed in the blast.

_It will still be two days until_ the inner tears will stop.

I’ve changed. The little girl and per puppy changed me. I would never be the same again. I want to protect the innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, more chapters soon. I've started on another story as well that I'm hoping will be much longer. I also tried to keep to Heero's oh so super chattiness in this chapter which is probably why it seems shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to continuing on and sharing this awkward writing attempt with you. ^.^ It hasn't been beta-read because I didn't ask anyone to look at it. I'm comfortable with writing and my crazy rewording and retyping until things sound right. I seriously rewrote parts of this a few times and it's short.
> 
> Next up: Duo!


End file.
